


You Made My Date

by Wiccan507



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle just wanted to study and drink hot chocolate, she wasn't planning on overhearing someone's date, but she's kinda glad she did in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made My Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr, about someone overhearing a bad date. I couldn't help myself, and for some reason I just really wanted to write Clary/Isabelle.

Isabelle had a lot of university work to do, and she knew exactly where she was going to do it. There was a little coffee shop down the street from her dorm that made the best hot chocolate in the world, and with the cold chill in the air, she couldn't wait to get one.

The shop was warm and inviting, and she smiled over at Magnus as he manned the counter as usual. He waved her away from the counter as he wrote down her order, and she made her way to the back of the shop where her favourite table waited for her.

A couple sat at the table behind hers, and their conversation became apparent to her as she dropped down into her seat.

"I love art, of course, since we met in a gallery. I just think it's such a beautiful expression of emotion, the way you can feel exactly what the person was experiencing in that moment."

"Well, I-"

"And not just paintings or drawings, no, I love interactive art. The type of stuff you can get involved in, but I don't like interactive theatre. A lot of people think they're the same thing, but they aren't. See the difference comes from the experience, at the theatre there are actors there to control how you feel, but with art, there's no one telling you how you should feel about the stuff."

"Yeah, but-"

"I've seen your drawings in class, though, they're cute. I don't know if you're ready for a show of your own, but I think some day you could have something special. Did I tell you that I had a gallery opening? Yeah, about three years ago, I had my art on display for about six weeks. It was an incredible feeling, changing so many people's lives..." Oh my god, does this guy ever shut up? The girl hasn't managed to get a single sentence in since they sat down and the guy was just talking about himself. The worst part of it was the girl; she was hanging off the guys words and smiling at him while he talked. If it continued on this way, Isabelle was seriously going to have to step in and talk some sense into this girl.

"...that's how I ended up in California." What the hell had she missed? "So, after California, I decided that they had seen enough of my art, and I needed to get out more. I wanted to experience the world so that all of my paintings would talk to more people." Well, she hadn't missed much, they were just getting started with his life story. "Once I left Cali, that's what we call it there, I moved to Texas. I thought I could gain a new perspective on life." What is with this guy and life.

A cup was placed on the table in front of her, and she jerked so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and glared up at Magnus. The man had a rather smug smile spread over his handsome features, and she straightened herself in her seat.

"Thank you."  
  
"Sorry, it took so long, the line was awful."

"It's fine. Hadn't even noticed."

"Clearly." His eyes flicked to the couple behind her and his expression morphed into one of amusement. She knew just how to take that expression of his face.

"Talked to Alec recently?" There's the look she wanted. The sappy puppy dog looks they both got when hearing about the other.

"What? No, why? Did he say we'd spoken?"

"Nope. Just curious."

"You're a cruel woman."

"I am, but you love me anyway. Besides, who else will tell you that Alec is working at the restaurant tonight?"

"Idris? Tonight?"

"He starts at 9."

"I love you." She picked up her cup and nodded her head slightly as she sipped at the drink.

"If you loved me, you would hurry up and get your head out your ass." Magnus arched one of his perfect eyebrows at her, and she smiled over the rim of her hot chocolate.

"Alec could make the move as well."

"Magnus, please. I love him, but it would be easier for everyone if you took the lead here." The man seemed to think over her words for a little before he met her eyes again.

"You said 9, right?"

"I did." The man nodded his head at her, the hair curling across his head falling in front of his right eye. "Have fun!" She knows no one will ever believe that Magnus walked into the edge of a table, but that's okay because she knows it happened.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She'd almost forgotten about the couple behind her, a quick peek over her shoulder showed the guy sliding out of his seat and heading to the other side of the shop. The girl sunk down in her seat and she heard a quiet 'oh my god.' Isabelle leaned back in the chair so that their backs were almost touching.

"First date?"

"That obvious?"

"It was hard for me not to notice."

"He didn't talk this much at the gallery."

"Maybe he was too busy living the art." The girl spun round in her chair and gripped onto Isabelle's arm as a smile lit up her face.

"I can't believe how much he went on about it!"

"I swear, I was about one sentence from turning around and telling him to stop drawing life and actually live it."

"I just stopped listening, I felt so rude not listening to him, but I was paying more attention to your conversation than mine."

"And when he started talking about his own show." The woman started laughing, and Isabelle couldn't help but admire the woman in front of her. Her long red hair fell around her shoulders, her eyes crinkled at the corners, and her cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah, that was insane. He mentioned you draw?" The girls laugh tapered off and she settled into a smile as they looked at each other.

"Yeah I do. Wanna see?"

"Definitely." The girl reached into the bag beside her chair and pulled out a small black sketchbook, before flipping it around and opening it for her. Isabelle flipped through the sketches, and they were breathtaking, the detail that went into every single image showed her how much this woman cared for her work.

"These are incredible. Screw your own show, you could have entire galleries."

"I don't know about that."

"Are you serious? These are so beautiful, the level of detail in all of them. It must have taken you years to get to this point. I mean you must practice every day."

"Not every day, but I've been drawing for as long as I can remember. My mom still has the first thing I ever drew."

"What was it?"

"She said it was supposed to be my hamster, but it looked more like a blob. A big brown blob." The laughter bubbled out of her mouth, and she couldn't help but see the woman in her mind, as a young child determination crossing her features as she scribbled down what her hamster looked like.

"I'm Is-"

"Crap, he's coming back!" The woman spun back around in her seat, and the guy moved past them to sit back down. Isabelle turned to her table and tried her best not to keep listening in on the conversation.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"That is a great idea, I actually have class in ten."

"Oh. Okay, of course." The chairs scraped against the floor as the pair got ready to leave and Isabelle kept her eyes forward. The guy passed her first, and she waited for the girl to pass her. A hand brushed down her arm, and a napkin landed in front of her, looking up the girl looked over her shoulder at her and smiled.

The innocent napkin laid in front of her, and she picked it up, turning it over she couldn't help the smile that broke out over her face.

_You made my date..._   
_XXX-XXX-XXXX_   
_Call me, Clary :)_


End file.
